


The Unexpected Consultant

by CoraClavia



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraClavia/pseuds/CoraClavia
Summary: It all starts one quiet day, when everything is going smoothly.And then.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 51
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, many, many thanks to mylittleredgirl. This fic started as a kernel of an idea that blossomed through chat, and as you probably know, her ideas are glorious, insightful, and correct.

Today is a quiet day.

Voyager is currently parked outside a small nebula. It’s not the most exciting part of space, but it holds a deep vein of deuterium. The Bussard collectors are deployed and working overtime, and B’Elanna has her entire team, along with some extra hands from security and ops, working on refining. It’s a slow process, but so far, a steady one.

Kathryn leans across the console towards Chakotay. “I’m afraid to say it –”

“But it seems to be going well?” he finishes for her.

She winces, and sure enough, there’s a beeping from back in Ops. She turns back to Harry. “Ensign?”

“Captain – I –” Harry frowns at his console. “We’re being hailed.” 

“By whom?”

He pauses for a moment. “I... don’t know. There’s no source. Just an incoming signal.”

“How is that possible?”

“It’s not.” He looks utterly bewildered. “I have no idea what this is.”

She glances at Chakotay, who shrugs. “Well then. Onscreen.”

The viewscreen flashes, and her heart sinks, because it’s probably the face she least wants to see, ever, on any given day.

“Hello, Kathy.”

She grits her teeth. “Q.” She can feel, rather than see, Chakotay tense up in his chair beside her. “To what do we owe this... unexpected pleasure?”

“Kathy, my friend, I’ve always been grateful for your help with our little... _troubles_... in the Continuum.” He smiles beatifically. “And so I’ve decided that I should do something nice for you.”

She has a distinctly bad feeling about this. “Q, that’s really not –”

“Oh, but I insist!” He grins at her. “Don’t worry, my dear. Fatherhood has changed me. I’ve decided to focus more on your needs, rather than my own amusement.”

She exchanges a glance with her first officer, and sees the same skepticism on his face that she imagines mirrored on her own. “Q, we really don’t need –”

“Ah!” he interrupts her. “You can thank me later.”

He snaps his fingers, and Kathryn digs her fingers into the arms of her chair as a vivid light flashes in front of her on the bridge.

But then she sees who’s standing there, looking around in utter confusion, and it’s not what she expected.

Her eyes go wide, and her heart is in her throat.

“Mom?”

* * *

The moment he sees the woman appear in the middle of the bridge, Chakotay has a pretty good guess who she is.

Kathryn’s clearly in shock, but as the woman hears Kathryn whisper _Mom_ , her eyes fix on the captain, and her face lights up with indescribable joy.

“Kathryn – oh, Kathryn, my girl –”

Kathryn’s halfway out of her seat, her face pale, and Chakotay’s about to reach for her hand, but of course Q’s face pops up again on the viewscreen, catching everyone’s attention.

“Run all the tests you want, Kathy!” he tells her cheerfully. “This is one hundred percent, genuine Gretchen Janeway, fresh from Earth. Try not to bore her to death, all right? I’ll be back on Wednesday to take her home.”

He vanishes in a flash of light, leaving the bridge crew in varying states of bewilderment.

There’s a long moment of silence. Chakotay’s waiting for Kathryn to take command, give an order, _something_. But he can see she’s still in shock, so after a moment, he clears his throat. “Captain, maybe you two would like to step into your ready room?”

“I – yes, of course,” Kathryn says finally, still looking dazed. “Mom?”

The older woman, still beaming, walks into the ready room with Kathryn.

As the ready room doors shut behind the two women, Chakotay looks around. “Well, I guess we can safely say no one expected that.”

“That’s definitely Gretchen Janeway,” Tom says. “It’s been a long time since I saw her, but that’s the woman I remember.”

“I believe we may safely assume Captain Janeway would recognize her own mother,” Tuvok points out.

“Yes, good point, Tuvok.” Chakotay shakes his head. “Okay. Well, we’ll let the captain take the lead here.”

“Do you think she’s okay?” Harry asks. “She looked so shocked.”

“She did. I can’t blame her, though.” Chakotay thinks for a moment. “Harry, let’s run a full set of bioscans through the ship, just to be sure nothing weird is going on. We never know what Q’s up to.”

“Aye, sir.”

Chakotay turns to the security station. “Tuvok, I’d like to give them some time to talk, but I think it best they go to Sickbay so the Doctor can confirm Mrs. Janeway’s identity.”

“Agreed.” Tuvok looks at his console. “Basic scans show two human lifesigns in the captain’s ready room.” He presses a few controls. “Ship sensors recorded one human female appearing on the bridge precisely at the moment we saw her. According to everything I see here, Commander, Gretchen Janeway is exactly who, and what, she seems to be.”

Chakotay takes in a long breath. “Well, that’s something, anyway.”

* * *

After running scans, Harry looks up at Chakotay. “Nothing unusual to report, sir. Whatever Q did, he didn’t mess with the rest of the ship.”

Another small miracle. Chakotay checks the chronometer. Kathryn and her mother have been in the ready room for almost ten minutes. He doesn’t want to intrude, but he also desperately needs to make sure everything is okay.

Time to step in.

He turns back to Ops. “Harry, what’s the status of the collectors?”

“Collectors are operating within normal parameters. No real change in the past hour.” Harry hands him a padd. “No surprises in this report.”

“I’d say we’ve already hit the limit for surprises today,” Chakotay says. “All right. Tuvok, you have the bridge.”

* * *

“ _Come in_.”

Chakotay walks into the ready room to find Kathryn and her mother on the ready room couch. Seeing them like this, right beside each other, he can see the resemblance, clear as day. The same bright, perceptive eyes. And he can see where Kathryn got her dazzling smile.

“Commander.”

“Harry has results for you.” He holds up the padd. “Nothing very surprising, but I figured you should at least be aware.”

Her mother looks up at him with curious eyes. “All right, Kathryn. I realize I’m new here, but help me out.”

“I’m so sorry – Commander Chakotay, my first officer, this is my mother, Gretchen Janeway.”

“Very nice to meet you,” Gretchen says with a smile, offering him a confident handshake just as strong as her daughter’s.

“Same to you. I can see where Kathryn gets her charm.”

That earns him a raised eyebrow from Kathryn, but her mother looks delighted. “Oh, very smooth, Commander. I already like you.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” He grins at her. “I know better than to cross a Janeway woman.”

Gretchen shakes her head, but her eyes are sparkling. “Kathryn, what _have_ you done to this poor man?”

“Nothing!”

“It’s true, Mrs. Janeway,” he tells her. “Since capturing me, she’s been an excellent commanding officer.”

Kathryn’s trying very hard to glare at him, he can tell, but she’s smiling. “You’re not helping.”

“I’m not really trying to,” he admits. “Now, Captain, we’re covered on the bridge this afternoon, so please don’t worry about us. We’ll call you if something happens.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course. And Q said our guest is here for a few days, so would you like her in the guest quarters, or with you?”

“I — Mom, I don’t want to assume, but — ”

“Of course I’d rather stay with you, honey.” Gretchen pats her hand. “As long as you’re not tired of me.”

“ _Mom,”_ she chides, laughing. “Chakotay, there’s an extra bed –”

“I know.” He touches her elbow gently. “We’ll get it.”

Her face softens. “Thank you.”

“Of course. Ayala and I will take care of it.” He turns back to Gretchen. “Mrs. Janeway, it’s a pleasure to have you here.”

* * *

To her credit, Gretchen waits until he leaves, the door closing behind him, to turn to her daughter. “Tell me about him.”

“Chakotay? He’s my second-in-command.”

“Did you really capture him?”

Kathryn laughs. “I did. Well, in a manner of speaking. It’s a complicated story.”

“Fascinating.” Gretchen shakes her head. “You certainly hit the jackpot.”

“What do you mean?”

“He seems very… attentive.”

Kathryn bites back her immediate response. She knows ‘fishing for information’ when she hears it. “He’s a very fine officer. We’ve been very lucky with the whole crew, really.”

“Good, good.” Gretchen pats her hand. “Now, I’m not sure what plans you have, or what we’re doing, but if you have time, I’d love to see your ship.”

* * *

As the ready room door opens and the Janeways walk back onto the bridge, Chakotay can see the curious looks from the crew. To his amusement, many of the junior officers are looking back and forth between her and her mother, as if they’re comparing cheekbones and noses and eyes.

As they cross the bridge, Kathryn stops, touching her mother’s arm as she thinks for a moment, and taps her combadge. “Attention all hands, this is the captain.

“I’m not entirely sure how to explain this, but we’ve just had a visit from Q. I believe he’s gone, but as a surprise, he, uh, transported my mother here. From Earth.”

She pauses, clearly thinking about her next words; Chakotay can only imagine the befuddled looks the crew must be giving each other across the ship.

“Believe me, I’m as shocked as you are,” she admits, “but so far this all seems to be legitimate. So if you see a woman walking around who looks a bit like me, well. That’s who she is. Janeway out.”


	2. Chapter 2

Their first stop is Sickbay, where the Doctor introduces himself, welcomes Gretchen to the ship, and runs a full scan.

“It’s official, Captain. This is your mother.”

Gretchen raises an eyebrow. “I could have told you that.”

* * *

As Kathryn might have expected, the sight of her walking through the corridors arm-in-arm with her mother catches attention. A lot of attention.

Gretchen Janeway has always been a warm, welcoming person, so every time Kathryn introduces her to another crewman or ensign, she shakes their hand graciously. For her part, Kathryn notices with some satisfaction that the crew seem somewhat awed, as if Captain’s Mother is a brand-new type of celebrity.

They walk into Astrometrics to find Seven at her workstation; as she hears them, she turns around to face them. “Captain. Ma’am.”

“Seven, this is Gretchen Janeway. Mom, this is Seven.”

“Nice to meet you, Seven.” Seeing that Seven makes no move to shake her hand, Gretchen just smiles at her.

“I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Mrs. Janeway.” Seven tilts her head, regarding the two women in front of her. “I perceive many genetic similarities between you and the captain. There is a strong family resemblance.”

“It’s true.” Seven’s frankness doesn’t seem to faze Gretchen. “I understand you designed a great deal of this lab yourself.”

“In partnership with Ensign Kim, yes.”

“It’s remarkable,” Gretchen tells her, looking around at the screens, watching the steadily-running calculations. “I’m no expert, but Kathryn explained how you combined Federation and Borg technology to create this system. Brilliant.”

“Thank you.” Despite the young woman’s impassive expression, Kathryn can tell that Seven is pleased with the compliment. “It has proven a valuable resource.”

“I’m sure.” Gretchen smiles. “Well, we won’t keep you any longer. It’s been a pleasure meeting you, Seven.”

“Thank you for taking the time to visit.” Seven nods politely. “I hope you have a pleasant stay aboard _Voyager_.”

“Thank you, dear.”

* * *

Gretchen wants to see everything, so after Sickbay and Astrometrics, the tour includes stops in Engineering, the transporter room, and even the airponics bay, where Gretchen is delighted by the array of plants they’ve cultivated.

“What a beautiful ship,” Gretchen says, patting her daughter’s arm. “And a lovely crew. You must be so proud.”

“I am.”

As they round the corner of a corridor, they see Chakotay coming towards them, padd in hand. Gretchen perks up. “Hello again, Commander.”

“Janeways.” Chakotay smiles at them. “I hope it’s been an enjoyable tour.”

“It’s a lovely ship,” Gretchen assures him.

“We have an excellent captain, as I’m sure you’ve heard.”

“Don’t flatter me too much. I might promote you,” Kathryn warns him. “How’s collection going?”

He shrugs. “No real change. Slow but steady. I’m on the way to Engineering to check in with B’Elanna’s teams, but so far, nothing new to report.” He pauses. “Am I right in guessing you’d like to reschedule dinner for another night?”

“Dinner—oh, Chakotay, I’m sorry.” She groans, shaking her head. “I’ve just forgotten everything. It completely slipped my mind.”

“It’s no trouble. I’m sure you’d like to spend time with your mother, and there’s nothing that won’t keep.”

“Well, I’d hate to put you out, Commander,” Gretchen says. “Why don’t you join us? No reason we can’t all have dinner together.”

Chakotay can’t hide his grin. He can’t think of anything he’d like more. “Kathryn?”

She waves a hand. “I know better than to argue with my mother.”

“Excellent.” Gretchen smiles. “All right, this is obviously your tradition, so where and when?”

“My quarters – Chakotay, is 1930 hours all right?” she asks, and he nods. “We’ll have dinner waiting for you.”

Gretchen looks back at her daughter. “We will?”

“My duty shift often ends later than Kathryn’s,” Chakotay explains. “So she usually prepares the food.”

Gretchen’s eyes widen. “You’ve eaten her cooking? On purpose?”

“Mom!” 

“What? Kathryn, dear, cooking isn’t your gift.”

Chakotay tries not to grin. He really tries. Judging by the look on Kathryn’s face, he does not succeed. “I always enjoy our dinners together, and Kathryn’s very gracious to prepare food.”

“A real diplomat.” Gretchen looks back at her daughter. “I like him.”

* * *

When her door chime sounds that evening – perfectly on time, as expected – Kathryn calls “Come in,” and Chakotay appears in casual clothes, both his hands full.

“Ladies.” He holds out two roses. “Thank you again for inviting me to join you.”

“Oh, Chakotay, thank you.” Gretchen beams as he hands one rose to her, and the other to Kathryn. “How lovely.” 

“You’re very welcome. Now, I hope you don’t mind – Neelix had some yeast in the galley, and I was feeling a little ambitious.” He uncovers the bowl he’s holding to reveal a loaf of bread, and Gretchen looks suitably impressed.

“Well, aren’t you just the sweetest?” She takes the bread and turns to set it on the table next to the candles, pausing to look up at Kathryn and raise her eyebrows, silently mouthing _He cooks_.

* * *

Kathryn mentioned to Gretchen that Chakotay is vegetarian, so dinner is a very nice pasta with chickpeas, spinach, mushrooms, and garlic in a white wine sauce.

“This is delicious,” he says. “Gretchen, you’re as wonderful a cook as Kathryn’s always claimed.”

“Thank you, dear. And the bread is excellent.” She swirls her wineglass. “I didn’t realize baking was in the Starfleet officers’ training manual.”

“I skipped that chapter,” Kathryn assures her. “But Chakotay’s a very good cook.”

He grins at that. He has dimples. They’re profoundly adorable, Gretchen decides. “Do you normally moonlight in the mess hall, then, Chakotay?”

“No, no,” he laughs. “I have plenty to keep me busy. I don’t think I’ve done much real cooking since New Earth.”

Kathryn’s eyes go wide at that. Interesting.

“New Earth?” Gretchen looks at him curiously. “Is that one of the planets you visited?”

He hesitates, looking at Kathryn, and she can’t help feeling like there’s something passing between them, something she’s not hearing. Some history.

“Yes,” Kathryn says finally. “In fact, Chakotay and I very nearly ended up stranded there.”

Well. _That_ gets Gretchen’s attention. She sets down her knife and fork. “Tell me.”

Kathryn smiles, but it’s…soft. Muted. Sad, almost. “To make a long story a little shorter, we got very sick after being bitten by some kind of insect there, but something in the planet’s atmosphere kept our condition from deteriorating. After weeks of no luck creating a cure, the ship left us there.”

“They _abandoned_ you?”

Kathryn nods. “I ordered them to.”

“Well, they did leave us a house,” Chakotay points out. “It was actually very comfortable.”

“I was working to create a treatment,” Kathryn explains. “My hope was that I could treat us effectively, and we could take the shuttle and find our way back to the ship once it was safe.”

“Is that what happened?”

Kathryn’s face softens. “No. It didn’t quite work out that way.”

“We got hit by a storm.” Chakotay leans his elbows on the table, folding his hands as he looks at Kathryn over the candles. “It damaged the house, destroyed a lot of Kathryn’s equipment. As far as we knew, we were stranded. Permanently.”

There’s a long moment of silence, and again, Gretchen is very certain there’s a part of the story they’re deliberately not telling her.

“So what happened? Because I can see you’re both here now.”

“ _Voyager_ came back.” Kathryn’s voice is soft. “They managed to contact someone who had the cure, and they came back for us.”

“How long were you there?”

“Three months.” Kathryn shakes her head. “Strange. At the time it seemed endless, but now, looking back, it almost feels like it flew by.”

Chakotay nods slowly. “It did, didn’t it?”

Gretchen has questions. Several questions.

But this clearly isn’t the time, so she decides to keep the tone light. “Well, frankly, Kathryn, I’m amazed. Chakotay, did she tell you we used to go camping when she and her sister were little? You can’t _imagine_ how much she complained about sleeping in the tent, the bugs, the dirt, blah, blah blah—"

“ _Mother!”_

“What?” Gretchen shrugs. “You did.”

“She did mention it,” Chakotay says. “But I’m sure deep down, she treasured it.”

Gretchen chuckles. “ _Very_ deep down. Under layers of grumbling.”

“I’m not even going to dignify that with a response.” Kathryn’s smiling, though. Her eyes are bright. Again, Gretchen finds herself looking back and forth between the two of them

“Well.” Gretchen raises her glass. “To adventures?”

Chakotay immediately grabs his glass. “Adventures.”

When Kathryn lifts hers, she tips it gently, tapping theirs with a soft clink. “Adventures. With good company.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, for the first time in a long time, Kathryn wakes up, not to a standard Starfleet alarm tone, but to someone rubbing her shoulder gently, and a soft voice. “Good morning, sleepyhead.”

Her sluggish mind takes a while to catch up, but sure enough, she opens her eyes to see her mother leaning over, smiling at her fondly. And for a moment, she’s eight years old again, waking up for school.

“Hmm. Hi, Mom.” She rubs her eyes, yawning as she sits up. “Did you sleep okay?”

“Like a rock. The hum of the engines is a nice soft drone. It’s almost as soothing as a good rainstorm.” She pats Kathryn’s knee. “Do you want me to get breakfast ready?”

“No, that’s okay.” Kathryn stifles another yawn. “Let me shower and get dressed, and we can go get breakfast in the mess hall.”

“Sounds perfect.” Gretchen pauses, reaching to stroke her hair. “You know, I like this. I like this bob on you. It’s very nice with your cheekbones.”

“It’s also just easier to deal with in the morning,” Kathryn admits. “All right, all right. I’m awake.”

* * *

As Kathryn might have expected, the presence of the Captain’s Mother at breakfast is the biggest news in the mess hall.

As they walk in, reactions range from warm smiles and nods (most of the younger crew) to hugs (Neelix) to “let me whip you up something special!” (also Neelix).

Harry and Tom are sitting at a table near the window, and as the Janeways approach, they both look up. “Good morning, Captain,” Harry says with a smile. “Hi, Mrs. Janeway.”

“Good morning, Ensign.” At his startled look, Gretchen explains, “I’ve been around Starfleet a long time, dear. I know what all the pips mean.”

“Oh, right.” He shakes his head. “Of course.”

“What’s your name, Ensign?”

“Harry Kim, ma’am.”

“Nice to meet you, Harry.”

“Mrs. Janeway, you probably don’t remember me,” Tom says, “but I met you years ago, at one of my father’s parties.”

She thinks for a long moment. “Tom, right?—Owen’s son?”

Tom looks a little sheepish, but nods. “That’s me.”

“I _thought_ you looked familiar.” She pats his hand. “It’s very good to see you again.”

“Special breakfast delivery coming through!” They turn to see Neelix coming towards their table, tray in hand. “Now, Gretchen, you said not to go overboard, but I just couldn’t resist. I had some leftover Kulratti berries and some Lozha leaves, so I got a little creative!”

And to her everlasting credit, Gretchen smiles and thanks him and whatever this special breakfast is, she eats it with grace.

* * *

Breakfast flies by, and eventually, Kathryn looks at the closest chronometer. “I hate to run, Mom –"

“No, no, you go run your ship, dear. I’ll come find you later.” She waves a hand at the rest of the table. “I’m sure someone can point me towards the bridge.”

“Call me if you need anything, all right?”

Kathryn leans in to kiss her cheek and heads for the door, leaving Gretchen at the table with Neelix, Harry, and Tom.

“Neelix!”

A child’s bright, piping voice catches their attention, and Gretchen turns to see a little girl with long red hair, Ktarian forehead ridges, and a beaming smile approaching their table.

“Good morning, Naomi!” Neelix gives her a quick hug. “Gretchen, this is Naomi Wildman.”

“Captain’s assistant,” the girl adds proudly. “You’re Captain Janeway’s mom?”

“I am, yes.”

“It’s really nice to meet you! If you need any help or advice or anything, I’m here. That’s part of my duties as captain’s assistant.”

“You know,” Gretchen leans in to tell her conspiratorially, “if Neelix is willing to let us in the kitchen, I was thinking it might be nice to make a treat for the crew.”

“A treat?”

“And I could use a helper. If you’re interested, that is.”

Naomi’s eyes brighten. “Neelix, please? Can we?”

“I’d love it!” He claps his hands excitedly. “I’ve got some work to do to get lunch ready, but if you’re both free this afternoon, the kitchen’s available!”

Gretchen beams at them. “Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

The bridge is a picture of calm, efficient work when the turbolift doors open and Gretchen Janeway steps out. Everyone turns to look, and Harry clears his throat. “Captain’s mother on the bridge!”

“Don’t mind me, everyone.” Gretchen waves a hand. “Just here to watch the action.”

Chakotay’s out of his chair in an instant. “Please, Gretchen, have a seat.”

“Thank you, dear.” Gretchen takes the hand he offers her as she sits down. “So what are we doing today? Blowing up a sun?”

“Well, we weren’t planning on it,” Chakotay says, “but you never know, in this quadrant.”

Tom swivels around from the helm. “Would you like to fly the ship, Mrs. Janeway? I’d love to go take a nap.”

Gretchen laughs. “Sorry, Tom. I’m not much of a pilot.”

“No shirking, Mr. Paris,” Kathryn warns him, though there’s a twinkle in her eye. “My mother isn’t here to do your work for you.”

“No, ma’am.” Tom grins. “Wouldn’t dream of disappointing a Janeway.”

* * *

Gretchen carefully pulls a pan out of the oven. “These are done. Naomi, dear, could you hand me the next tray?”

“Here you go!”

Gretchen slides it into the oven carefully, shutting the door and setting aside the heat-proof glove. Naomi stands up on her toes, eyes wide as she looks at their finished results. “They smell so good!”

“Once they cool, you can have one,” Gretchen promises, smoothing the girl’s hair back. “But we still have two more batches to go, so I hope you’re not tired yet.”

“Not at all!” the girl assures her, just as Neelix comes bustling into the kitchen.

“Oh, Gretchen, those smell _delicious!”_ He leans in to peer at the pan. “What exactly do you call them?”

“Caramel brownies. These have always been Kathryn’s favorite.”

“Wonderful! There should be plenty for everyone by the time you’re done.”

“Well, I hope people like them.” Gretchen checks a pan that’s been out of the oven for a while, then breaks off two small pieces from the corner. “Here you go. Tell me what you think.”

Her brownies earn enthusiastic praise from both of them, and Gretchen beams.

* * *

After his afternoon bridge shift, Chakotay’s up reading in his quarters, sipping a glass of whatever new fruit juice Neelix has made up, when his office door chimes. “Come in.”

The door slides open to reveal Gretchen Janeway. “Hello, Chakotay.”

“Gretchen, please, come in.” He sets his book aside, standing to gesture to his couch. “Can I offer you anything to drink?”

“No, thank you.” She holds up a small plate. “I brought brownies.”

“Are these your famous ones? You don’t need an excuse to visit, but I certainly won’t say no.”

She settles on the couch and hands him a brownie. Chakotay takes a bite and hums in satisfaction. “Gretchen, you’re a culinary wonder. Is there any chance you can stay?”

She chuckles at that. “Frankly, I never even expected to be here in the first place. You know, I was at home? I was putting away laundry, and there was a knock at the door, so I opened it, and that Q man was standing there. He introduced himself, explained that he’s some kind of omnipotent being, asked if I was busy for the next few days, and then, poof! Here I was.”

“What a strange experience.”

“You’re telling me.”

Chakotay grins. “I know it was unexpected, but how have you enjoyed your time on Voyager?”

“Immensely.” Gretchen smiles, and yet again, he’s struck by how much of Kathryn he sees in that smile. “Of course it’s good to see my daughter, but I’ve met so many people, so many lovely people. This is a truly extraordinary crew.”

“We have an extraordinary captain.”

“I’ll never disagree with that,” she chuckles. “I just met you yesterday, so please tell me if I’m getting something wrong. But it seems to me that you and Kathryn have a unique bond.”

He nods slowly. “I think that’s accurate.”

“You know how strong she is. She’s brave, and brilliant, and so _damn_ stubborn.” He can’t help but laugh at that. “And there’s nothing in the world she won’t do for the people she cares about.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

“Then you’ve probably also noticed that the one person she never takes care of is herself.”

Ah. 

“Sometimes –” He hesitates, but honestly, he trusts her judgment. “Sometimes I wish she’d give herself a break.”

“That’s Kathryn.” Gretchen nods. “If there’s an easy way out, she’ll find a way not to take it.”

He laughs at that, probably harder than he should. “It’s so good to hear someone else say it.”

“Make no mistake, she’s been that determined her whole life. And like most characteristics, it can be good. Or bad.”

“Well, I can tell you without hesitation, she’s done an incredible job holding this ship together. The crew thinks the world of her. You should be very proud.”

“I always have been. I love her, and I want her to be happy.” Gretchen shakes her head slightly, and he can see Kathryn in the turn of her mouth, the unshed tears in her eyes: a woman with untold reserves of quiet strength. “I can’t even begin to imagine everything she’s been through, what all of you have been through.”

“You have a remarkable daughter.”

“I can see that you love her.” His heart leaps into his throat, but she waves a hand. “And yes, I know you’re in a unique situation. Everything’s different for you here. Love is going to look different. But no matter what it has to be, she needs it.” 

“So this is the part where you tell me to take care of her?”

Gretchen fixes him with a wry look. “From what I can see, you already do.”

“I –” He thinks for a moment and decides, well, no reason to hold back. “Gretchen, it’s not that I don’t love her. I do. But she’s never given me the indication that she wants more than what we have right now.”

“Asking for what she needs has never been her strong suit,” she admits. “I know it’s not easy. But I’m glad she has you. No matter what the two of you have to be for each other, I can see that you’re a positive force in her life.”

“I told her once that I’d do anything I could to help her,” he says. “And that’s never changed.”

She looks so much like Kathryn, especially when she smiles. He’s swamped with a wave of fond affection for this bright, intelligent, compassionate woman.

“Come here, Chakotay. I’m a hugger.”

He hugs her tightly. Gretchen is a woman of such remarkable warmth, he thinks. She’s more open than Kathryn. But then, Kathryn herself might have been a more open person before six years of this exhausting life, this never-ending mission grinding her down to the bone.

It’s strange to consider the vast majority of their lives, before he and Kathryn met each other. It feels like he’s known her his whole life.

As she lets him go, she pats his cheek. “Thank you for opening up, dear. I know it’s not easy, especially since we just met.”

“We both want Kathryn to be happy, don’t we?” He sits back, glancing at his chronometer. “You know, I’ve heard rumors Neelix is planning you a surprise party in the mess hall.”

“He told me about it this afternoon, so it’s not much of a surprise.”

His combadge chirps. _“Janeway to Chakotay.”_

“Go ahead, Captain.”

_“Commander, have you by chance seen my mother?”_

He laughs. “She’s here, Kathryn. She brought me a brownie.”

_“You should feel honored. That means she likes you.”_

Gretchen pipes up at this point. “I _do_ like him, Kathryn. Your first officer is delightful.”

_“I’m choosing not to be hurt over you bringing him brownies before I get any, Mom.”_

“Oh, don’t worry, honey. I saved some for you, too. Your little captain’s assistant and I made plenty of them this afternoon. They’re on the menu for dessert in your mess hall tonight.”

_“I’m glad to hear it. Speaking of the mess hall, are you hungry? I’ve heard Neelix has something special planned.”_

“Ah, yes, the ‘surprise’ party.” Gretchen cocks her head. “Was it actually supposed to be a surprise?”

“ _Not really._ ”

“Word travels fast on a ship this small,” Chakotay agrees.

“ _Chakotay, I’m headed for the mess hall,”_ Kathryn tells him. “ _If you’re not busy, could you bring Mom?”_

“Of course, Kathryn. I’d be happy to. We’ll see you there.”

_“Thank you. See you both in a few minutes. Janeway out.”_

Chakotay looks back to find Gretchen looking at him curiously. “Something wrong?”

“Hmm?” She snaps out of her reverie. “Oh, no, sorry. Just thinking.”

“Anything in particular?”

She smiles, a soft, crooked smile so much like Kathryn that it makes his heart tumble in his chest. “You’re the only one who calls her Kathryn, aren’t you? Everyone else calls her Captain.”

Oh.

“I guess I am.” He smiles ruefully. “It was on New Earth. She told me – well, invited me to call her Kathryn. I don’t usually say it around the crew, but when it’s just us, I do.”

“Good. I’m sure the concept of work-life balance is a little skewed out here, but she should have at least a little time to be Kathryn, instead of just always being Captain.”

“I’ll remember that.” He offers her his arm with a smile. “Shall we? We have a non-surprise party to get to.”


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner in the mess hall, fielding many, many well-wishes from the crew, Kathryn and her mother settle on the couch in her quarters with glasses of wine. A pleasant, comfortable silence settles over the two of them, as they watch the stars streaking by through the windows above them.

At length, Gretchen finally speaks.

“You’re not happy.”

Kathryn looks up, startled, but her mother’s face is gentle. “Mom –”

“I know you’re not happy, honey.” Gretchen sets down her glass and sits back against the couch cushions. “Last night, at dinner, I thought maybe you were. I hoped. But you’re not.”

Kathryn knows better than to lie to her mother. It never works. “Sometimes I’m happy.”

“When?”

She lets out a mirthless laugh. “When? When we’re not being attacked. When we’re not running out of deuterium, when the warp drive isn’t failing, when the holodecks aren’t malfunctioning, when the replicators are working. When we don’t have to hold another memorial service and box up another crewman’s personal effects.”

Her mother says nothing, just looks at her with shrewd eyes, and Kathryn suddenly wonders what she’s thinking.

“Kathryn, think about what you just said.”

“What do you mean?”

“I asked when _you’re_ happy. And everything you said was about this ship. You didn’t say anything about yourself.”

 _That_ hits her hard, and it takes Kathryn a moment to get her breath under her. “Mom –”

“What you have here, on this ship? Kathryn, it’s _massive_. You have the kind of responsibility here that I think very few people could even understand, let alone take on. And I’m prouder of you than I could possibly say.”

Kathryn tilts her head. “Why do I sense there’s a ‘but?’”

Her mother smiles. “Because you know me too well. You may be an adult, but I’ll always be Mom, and part of that means I’ll never stop worrying about your well-being.”

“It’s been hard for everyone, Mom. Everyone struggles out here.”

“Do you eat breakfast? Or do you just grab coffee and run out the door?”

“I eat breakfast.” Sometimes.

“Every day?”

“Well, not _every_ day.” Maybe once a week. Ish. Whenever Chakotay talks her into it. And judging from the look on her mother’s face, Gretchen can tell.

“You’re a very unselfish person. And I wonder if maybe all this time out here in charge, with no one to challenge you, with no time to rest or step back, is bad for you.”

“If you’re worried about my well-being, Mom, I can promise you, I’m fine.”

“You’ve always been good at gently controlling a conversation.”

Kathryn chuckles. It was worth a try, anyway. “And you’ve always been good at catching me.”

“If it were just your physical well-being, I wouldn’t be so worried. But you have emotional needs, too. And I don’t want you to deprive yourself of love.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean.” Gretchen fixes her with a meaningful look. “That man would do anything for you.”

Kathryn sighs. Of course she’s going to have this conversation. “It’s not that simple.”

“Why not?”

“He’s my first officer.”

“So? I happen to know a good bit about Starfleet. It’s not forbidden.”

“It’s a bad idea.”

“Tell me why.”

“Chain of command exists for a reason, Mom. I can’t let personal feelings influence my decisions on the ship.”

“How long have you and Tuvok been friends?”

That takes her a few seconds to process. “Tuvok? Years. I don’t remember exactly how many.”

“And how many times have you let your friendship with him lead you to make the wrong decision?”

Oh. So that’s what this is. “It’s not the same thing.”

“Maybe not exactly, but isn’t that the idea? You’re talking about balancing personal and professional concerns. But on a ship this small, you know everyone, don’t you?” she asks, and Kathryn nods mutely. “You’re a tight-knit, insular group. You can’t avoid having personal feelings, and you deal with those personal feelings every day. Would it be better if you just didn’t care about anyone?”

“It might be simpler,” Kathryn admits. “But you have a good point.”

“Thank you.” Gretchen pauses, looking at her shrewdly. “I can see I haven’t completely convinced you, though.”

“It’s not –” Kathryn sighs. “I don’t know.”

“What are you really afraid of?”

The question is a simple one, but it cuts.

Because Kathryn has asked herself this very question.

“Mom, if I had to give an order that resulted in his death, I would never get over it.”

It’s something she’s known for a while now, but hearing herself say the words aloud is chilling.

“I know you, Kathryn. I saw what happened to you after your father and Justin died. I know exactly how much it hurt you.” Gretchen’s voice softens. “It took you a long time to recover, and it’s a part of you that made you who you are today. But you _did_ get through it.”

Kathryn watches her mother warily. “Mom–”

“It took me time to make peace with losing your father. But I did. And now, I can look back and take comfort in knowing we had a good life together. We loved each other very much, and we raised two wonderful women.”

“What are you saying?”

Gretchen pauses for a long moment before answering. “I’m saying that, heaven forbid, if the worst were to happen, it would be painful. It would be very, very hard. But you’d also have the emotional stability and strength from that relationship to help you rebuild a healthy life. And you’d have a treasury of good memories to turn to for comfort.”

Kathryn’s eyes well up, tears glittering on her lashes. “You really think so?”

“I know so.” Gretchen pats her cheek warmly. “You don’t need me to lecture you. You’re an adult. So I’m just going to tell you again that I love you, I’m so proud of you, and I wouldn’t be doing my job as your mother if I didn’t tell you to take care of yourself.”

Kathryn lets out a shaky laugh, wiping away a few stray tears. “Mom, are you telling me to – to _eat breakfast?_ ”

“Yes.” Gretchen smiles. “And if it’s possible, eat it with someone you love.”

 _Love_. Kathryn takes a breath. She’s never admitted that part aloud. “Mom, it’s a lot to think about.”

“Just give it some honest thought, okay? I love you. And the more I know Chakotay, the more I like him.” Gretchen nudges her shoulder. “Is he as wonderful as he seems?”

“Mom.” Kathryn smiles. “While we were on that planet, he didn’t just do the cooking.”

“No?”

“He built me a bathtub.”

“A _bathtub?_ A real one? — that worked?”

“Yes.” Kathryn takes in a long, shaky breath, wiping away still more tears. “I was so surprised. I had just made an offhand comment about missing baths, and then a week later, he showed it to me.”

Her mother nods slowly, listening, and there’s a long moment of silence before she finally asks, “Did something else happen there? Something you didn’t mention?”

It takes a moment for Kathryn to understand exactly what her mother is very tactfully asking.

“It almost happened.”

“Almost?”

“If we’d been there even one more week…”

“Really?”

“I — I don’t even know how to explain it.” Kathryn tugs her knees up to her chest. “It was a fairytale, Mom. Sometimes it seems like it couldn’t have been real.”

“Was it hard to come back?”

“Yes. No. It – both, I guess.” She sighs. “It’s hard to imagine that life now. But there was a part of me that was devastated to leave.”

“Do you think you would have been happy there?”

“I don’t know.” Kathryn looks down at her hands. “I’ve thought about it. It wouldn’t have been easy, but – maybe.”

“Plenty of work to keep you busy,” Gretchen observes. “But no crew depending on you. It would be very different, but you two might have built a very happy home together.”

“It’s ridiculous,” she says, shaking her head. “I was selfish to want it.”

“It’s not selfish to find the good in a situation, Kathryn.”

“I never wanted a life without responsibilities.”

“So instead, you think you deserve a life without love?”

Kathryn takes in a sharp breath. Her mother’s gaze is clear and unblinking, her face gentle.

“Maybe.” Those months in the Void sweep back over her, bleak and empty, nothing to distract her from the consequences of her own actions. “Maybe that’s what it costs to get them all home.”

“Oh, Kathryn, no, sweetheart –”

“I’m so _lonely_.” 

She cries, finally. For real. Lets herself cry, leaning against her mother, who just holds her close and hums soft, soothing words.

“I want you to be happy. All of you. But especially my daughter.” Gretchen smooths her hair as the tears slowly dry up. “You shouldn’t put your entire life on hold. This _is_ your life, and you deserve to be happy.”

They sit for a long time, Kathryn curled up in her mother’s arms as Gretchen strokes her hair. It’s been so long since she let herself cry in front of anyone.

When her door chime sounds, it takes her a moment to collect herself. “Computer, who’s at the door?”

“ _Commander Chakotay_.”

She sits up, wiping her eyes. “Come in.”

As the door opens, Chakotay steps inside, hands clasped behind his back. The minute he sees her, though, she can see the worry cross his face. “Kathryn? Is everything all right?”

Kathryn lets out a shaky breath. “Yes, we’re fine. Sorry.”

“No need to apologize.” His face softens. “Actually, I’m here to deliver this.”

From behind his back, he pulls out a piece of folded cardstock, handing it to Gretchen. “Naomi wanted to thank you for teaching her to make brownies,” he explains, “and then everyone wanted to add their own message. You _and_ your food are a big hit, Gretchen.”

“Oh, isn’t that sweet?” Gretchen takes the card, opening it and reading signature after signature with a beaming smile. “This is the nicest crew I’ve ever met.”

“Naomi did want me to ask if you could come read her a bedtime story, but I told her you might be busy with the captain, so please don’t feel obliged.”

“You know what? I’d be happy to.” She pats Kathryn’s shoulder. “You stay, honey. I’ll be back. I think maybe you two have some things to talk about.”

She leaves her daughter on the couch with the sweet, kind, warmhearted man whose love is absolutely written across his face.

* * *

As the door shuts behind her mother, Kathryn gives Chakotay a watery smile. “She’s never really been subtle.”

“I see.” He leans forward. “Are you all right?”

She nods. “Fine. Mom just… gave me a lot to think about.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Yes.” She pauses. “No. I – I’m not sure. I’m still processing it all.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

She pats his hand. “You do so much. I don’t tell you often enough how much I appreciate you.”

“Yes, you do.” Chakotay watches her for a moment, choosing his words carefully. “Permission to speak freely?”

She huffs. “Go ahead. Pile it on.”

“You work very hard, Kathryn. You carry a huge burden, and you’ve borne it with incredible strength. And I still mean what I told you a long time ago. Your needs come first.”

She could have sworn she was out of tears, but Kathryn still feels her eyes well up. She wipes the tears away, smiling at him indulgently. “Did Mom say something to you?”

That gets a boyish grin out of him, the kind she loves, where his eyes crinkle and his whole face beams. “Maybe.”

“She’s very nosy sometimes.”

“She’s also very wise.”

“I suppose so.” Kathryn takes a deep breath. “Like I said. She gave me a lot to think about.”

Chakotay reaches for her hand, twining his fingers through hers.

The tactile memory hits her immediately, and she can see him sitting across their little table on New Earth, looking at her with such softness and gentle love that it takes her breath away.

“Take whatever time you need, Kathryn. I’m not going anywhere.”

* * *

Samantha Wildman watches fondly as Gretchen reads a Flotter story to Naomi. Naomi has already heard this story at least a dozen times, but still loves it.

“…and so Flotter went to bed, and fell asleep thinking about the lovely day he’d just had,” she finishes, setting aside the padd. “What a nice story.”

“Flotter’s the best.”

“I can see that.” Gretchen tucks the blanket securely around the little girl. “Well, let’s get you settled. You can’t sleep if you’re not tucked in properly.”

Satisfied, Naomi curls an arm around her stuffed fish. “I know you’re Captain Janeway’s mom,” the little girl whispers, “and I have my own mom, but can you be my extra mom?”

Gretchen smiles, leaning in to press a kiss to the girl’s cheek. “Of course, sweetheart. I’m an extra ship mom for anyone who needs it.”

“Does the captain still need a mom?”

“Sometimes,” Gretchen says, smoothing the girl’s hair back like she did Kathryn’s. “And she’ll always be my daughter, just like you’ll always be your mother’s.”

* * *

Gretchen takes her time on the way back to Kathryn’s quarters. Outside, she pauses for a moment but hits the door chime, and Kathryn immediately calls for her to come in.

Gretchen walks in to find Kathryn and Chakotay on the couch together. They’re smiling, bodies turned towards each other, one of her hands clasped in his. They’re sitting… very close together.

And they both look happy.

There’s a long moment of awkward silence, and Gretchen decides to break the tension a bit. “Holding _hands?_ Kathryn, my goodness, warn me before I walk into such a graphic display.”

Chakotay looks at Kathryn. “Now I see where you get your sense of humor.”

“Joke’s on you, Commander. I’ve never had one.” Kathryn hands Gretchen her abandoned wineglass. “So, Mom, how was storytime?”

“It was lovely,” Gretchen says, taking a sip. “Such a sweet girl. I would have offered to check under her bed for monsters, but I doubt you’d let them on your ship in the first place.”

Chakotay shrugs. “If they bring coffee, all bets are off.”

Kathryn swats his arm playfully. “Just for that, you’re scrubbing plasma manifolds for a week.”

Gretchen can’t even hide her smile, because they’re so obviously smitten that it’s adorable.

“Whatever my captain wants.”

Gretchen can feel the electricity between them, the warm, simmering tension of two people who are so in sync that every glance, every breath is connected. Every smile has a meaning.

“I trust you two had a good talk?”

Gretchen steels herself for the inevitable _look_ , but surprisingly, Kathryn doesn’t seem embarrassed. She just smiles at Chakotay. “We did.”

Chakotay smiles a little shyly, tugging at one ear. “You’re a very wise woman, Gretchen.”

“Thank you, dear.”

“Well, it’s late,” Chakotay says. “I think it’s time for me to say goodnight.” He kisses the back of Kathryn’s hand and finally lets it go as he stands up. “Good night, Kathryn. Good night, Gretchen. I’m very glad we’ve gotten this chance to meet.”

Gretchen hugs him tightly. “Good night, Chakotay.” She pulls him down, kisses his cheek, and says softly into his ear, “Welcome to the family.”


	5. Chapter 5

Alpha shift is only just starting the next morning when the quiet bridge is disrupted with the bright, clarion sounds of trumpet fanfare.

There’s a flash of light, and as it fades, Kathryn blinks to see Q again, beaming as he looks around. “So how is my favorite captain?”

“Careful, Q.” Kathryn folds her arms. “You’ll hurt Picard’s feelings.”

“Don’t you worry, Kathy. I love all my pets, but you’re much prettier than he is. So!” He claps his hands. “How was it, having the Grand-Captain aboard? Was _two_ Janeways double the trouble?”

Kathryn eyes him suspiciously. “I’m sure you’ll understand that I tend to be skeptical of your motives, Q, but…thank you.”

He smiles at that. “You’re very welcome, Kathy. I’m not even offended by your skepticism.”

Kathryn’s keenly aware of the eyes and ears of the bridge crew on her, and she finally can’t hold it back anymore. “Q, not that I don’t appreciate it, but I have to ask—”

“What?”

“You could take us home right now. If you wanted to.”

He shrugs. “I could.”

“So why won’t you?”

He smiles at that, a crooked smile that seems far more genuine than usual. “Kathy, my dear. Your work here in the Delta Quadrant isn’t done yet.”

“Our ‘work?’”

He nods. “Some things simply need to happen. And some things, not even _I_ would toy with.”

Kathryn lets out a breath. She’s not entirely satisfied with the answer. But how can she argue?

Maybe someday she’ll understand.

Meanwhile, Q seems unfazed as he turns his attention to her mother. “Now, madam! We have an Alpha Quadrant to get back to.” He offers Gretchen his hand. “Did Kathy tell you I asked her to make a baby with me? I asked _so_ nicely. But she still said no.”

“Good.”

Q beams. “I like you. I see where Kathy got her gumption.”

“She doesn’t like being called Kathy.”

“Oh, I know. That’s why I do it.” He raises his right hand. “Off we go!”

A snap of his fingers, a flash of light, and the two of them are gone, leaving the bridge crew looking at each other, then at the captain.

“Well.” She takes a deep breath, collecting herself. “I guess it’s back to business.”

* * *

The captain is busy the rest of the morning. She checks in on Engineering, ducks into Astrometrics, and finally ends up in her ready room, reading through B’Elanna’s detailed logs. The collectors have been running for several days now, and there’s plenty to catch up on.

The door chimes. “Come.”

Chakotay walks in. “Progress reports?”

“It’s actually good reading.” She sets the padd down and rubs her temples. “Thank you so much, Chakotay. I know you took on a lot of extra work these past few days, and I truly appreciate it.”

He shrugs. “It was no trouble, Kathryn. You deserved a break, and I wanted you to enjoy time with your mother.”

There really are times when Kathryn’s not entirely sure he’s real. “How can I make it up to you?”

“Join me for dinner tonight?”

(Absolutely too perfect to be real.)

“I’d love to.”

* * *

Dinner is a low-key affair.

Over steaming bowls of ribollita and fresh rolls that Chakotay pilfered from the mess hall, they chat quietly about the ship’s business. Collection is winding down, and once the last of the deuterium is refined, they’ll be leaving the nebula. Kathryn’s spent the day running around the ship, as if she thinks she has to atone for the time she spent with Gretchen.

After a soft pause, Chakotay clears his throat. “I enjoyed meeting your mother. I’m glad she was here, even if just for a brief time.”

“So am I.” Kathryn looks down, tearing her roll into small pieces. “Part of me is still waiting for the punchline. But I don’t know. I think it’s possible Q was actually trying to do something nice.”

“Well, he couldn’t have picked a more deserving recipient.”

She smiles faintly. There’s a faraway look in her eyes. She’s mulling over something.

* * *

After dinner, they retire to his couch with their remaining wine. Kathryn slips off her shoes and tucks her feet up under herself, smoothing her skirt over her thighs. With one arm resting on the back of the couch, her eyes bright, she looks as pensive as he’s ever seen her.

If he’s being honest with himself, this is maybe his favorite version of her: quiet, thoughtful. Relaxed. As much _Kathryn_ as she is _Captain._

He's only just settling on the couch opposite her when she turns to face him, propping her chin on one hand. “Can I ask you something? Hypothetically?”

He nods. “Go ahead.”

She pauses, which isn’t like her. She’s still thinking, he can see, tracing abstract patterns in the fabric of her dress on her thigh.

“Let’s say there’s a captain, on a ship in the Delta Quadrant.”

Ah.

He furrows his brow in mock-concentration, hoping to ease her tension a bit. “A Starfleet captain?”

Sure enough, it earns him that soft, crooked smile of hers. “Of course.”

He nudges her arm. “Okay. A Starfleet captain in the Delta Quadrant.”

“Right.” Kathryn takes a deep breath. “She was engaged, but her fiancé has moved on. And maybe… she’s starting to see how much of life she’s been missing, and she’s cautiously hoping for more, on a personal level.”

“I see.” He does his best to school his face into repose, although surely she must be able to see the hope written across it. “Does she have a particular partner in mind?”

“She does.”

“Good.” Chakotay reaches for her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. “He’s here for it. And for you.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” She cocks her head, smiling gently. “Hypothetically, of course.”

“Of course,” he agrees.

“But the ship is always important, and it’s possible she might still have to ask him to make sacrifices.” She meets his gaze again fully, her eyes clear and bright as cornflowers. “Is it – is she wrong to think there might possibly be room for something between them?”

It’s been a long, long time since she looked at him like this.

“She’s not wrong.”

Her face lights up as he says it. Her eyes sparkle, and he sees the smile he’d been missing, the smile that makes her glow. It’s contagious; he’s grinning at her before he can stop himself.

“I’m glad to hear it,” she breathes.

He nods. “There must be a good solution. One that balances everyone’s needs, including hers.”

“You think so?”

“I also think if there’s anyone smart enough to figure it out, it’s her.”

She wrinkles her nose. “Don’t think it’s all up to me here, mister. You’re part of this, too.”

How is he supposed to resist this woman? He strokes his thumb gently over her knuckles. “I’m glad to hear that.”

She hums softly, looking down at their joined hands. “So what are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking that I’d really like to kiss you.”

His honesty seems to catch her off-guard. Her eyes widen, a pretty pink flush rising in her cheeks, and her gaze flicks down to his mouth for a long moment before meeting his eyes again. “Well, then. What are you waiting for?”

“An invitation.”

For a single, crystalline moment, Chakotay wishes he could capture her, just like this. Kathryn’s eyes, as liquid blue as the ocean. The soft girlish flush on her fine cheekbones. The dazzling smile. The pure, unadulterated happiness swirling around her. ‘

He wants this picture of her forever.

She reaches for his face, her fingertips gentle on his cheek. “Then come here and kiss me.”

He does.

And it’s _perfect._

Her mouth is soft on his, warm and tempting, and he has no idea how they’ve been resisting this for so long, because if he’d known what it felt like to kiss Kathryn Janeway, he would never have stopped.

When they finally break apart, she won’t let him go. She slides her hands over his shoulders to tangle in the short hairs at the back of his neck, her forehead pressed to his. He’s intoxicated by her scent, her nearness, the phantom warmth of her lips on his.

“Oh, you dear man.” She presses another soft kiss to his lips. “You really _are_ perfect.”

She pulls him close to kiss him again, long and slow, and he can’t breathe, can’t think. There’s nothing else in the world, because he’s kissing Kathryn Janeway and he’s perfectly, deliriously, unbearably happy.


End file.
